


23 февраля

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, OOC, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Приближается 23е февраля, что же Хиори подарит Шинджи?
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori





	23 февраля

\- Что вы делаете? - спросила Хиори, зайдя на кухню в одно обычное утро.  
\- Тсс, разбудишь! - шикнула на девушку Маширо.  
\- Кого? - удивилась блондинка. - Этих, что ли? - она указала на потолок, по другую сторону которого, в комнате, жил Лав.  
\- Да, - шёпотом ответила Риса.  
\- А что вы всё-таки делаете? - уже тише спросила Хиори, подойдя к столу, сидя за которым, что-то шаманили Маширо и Риса.  
\- 23 февраля завтра, ты забыла? - ответила Ядомару, продолжая чем-то шуршать.  
\- КАК?! - вскрикнула Хиори.  
Риса и Маширо одновременно шикнули на Саругаки.  
\- Что вы делаете? - не своим голосом спросила Хиори. Риса подскочила на месте и посмотрела на вход.  
\- Не пугай так! - приводя себя в нормально состояние, сказала брюнетка.  
\- Эй, хватит разговаривать режь давай, - сказала Маширо, нахмурившись  
\- Вы кого зарезали? - с ужасом спросила Хиори.  
\- Кабаняшку купили в супермаркете, - продолжая резать овощи ответила Куно.  
\- Да это не кабан а павлин какой-то... - заглянув за плечо Ядомару, сказала Хиори.  
\- Окей, признаёмся, мы прирезали ночью Шинджи, - саркастично ответила Риса, - вот кусок его галстука, - девушка протянула Хиори белый платок, об который вытирала руки от крови животинки.  
\- Фу! - отмахнулась блондинка от платка.  
Риса и Маширо засмеялись.  
\- Попалась! - сквозь смех сказала Куно.  
\- Не кабан, конечно, но тоже тушка, - сказала Риса, вытерев слёзы. - Поможешь?  
\- Н-нет... - задумчиво ответила Хиори. - Я пойду.

\- Урахара! - распахнув сёдзи, позвала Хиори.  
\- Я за него, - лениво обмахиваясь веером сказала Йоруичи. - Что-то нужно?  
\- Э... ну... - замялась Хиори.  
\- Киске устраивал тут распродажи на четырнадцатое и двадцать третье февраля, - ухмыльнувшись, сказала Йоруичи, - так что тут ни черта нету.  
\- Да я только спросить бы хотела... - оглядываясь в поисках владельца, сказала Хиори.  
\- Давай, - уверенно сказала Шихоуин.  
\- Что любит Шинджи? - немного замявшись спросила Саругаки.  
Этого вопроса Королева Шунпо явно не ожидала. Она замерла, смотря куда-то в сторону.  
\- Э-э-эм-м-м... - протянула она.  
\- Я вернулся, Йоруичи-сан, - сказал Урахара зайдя в магазин с пакетами в руках. - О, Хиори-сан присаживайтесь, я сейчас освобожусь и помогу вам, - сказал он, уходя на кухню.  
\- Итак, Хиори-сан, что вы хотели? - спросил Урахара, пододвигая к девушке чай.  
\- Что нравится Шинджи? - спросила Саругаки.  
Урахара замер. Потом он посмотрел в окно, на сугробы и перевёл взгляд на календарь.  
\- Сейчас февраль, Хиори-сан, до мая еще далекова-то... - задумчиво протянул он, - или вы решили заранее закупиться?  
\- Хватит трепаться, отвечай давай! - раздражённо перебила Хиори.  
\- Ах да, завтра двадцать третье, - вспомнил Урахара. - Не думал что вы придёте так поздно, Хиори-сан.  
Саругаки уже собралась было сказать что-то колкое в ответ, как Урахара перебил её, прикрывшись веером:  
\- Хирако-сан очень любит сладости из моего магазина, особенно шоколадки.  
\- Шоколадки? - удивилась Хиори (автору пока завязывать с шоколадками и Мелло...).  
\- Да, - кивнул Урахара и показал на стол на кухне, на котором лежала любимая шоколадка Шинджи.  
\- Сойдёт, - махнула рукой Хиори, и, допив чай, взяла шоколадку.  
\- До свидания, Хиори-сан! - помахал на прощание Урахара.

На следующий день  
\- Шинджи... - осторожно подошла она к парню.  
\- М? - прожёвывая кусок курятины, он повернулся к девушке.  
\- Рожу вытри, придурок, - Хиори отвернулась.  
Шинджи быстро вытер лицо галстуком и вышел из-за стола.  
\- Чего тебе? - спросил он.  
Саругаки вывела его в другую комнату и протянула ему шоколад.  
\- А? - выдохнул он и, чуть наклонившись, принял шоколад.  
Хиори притянула Шинджи за галстук к себе и чмокнула его в щёку.  
\- Поздравляю, придурок, - прошептала она ему на ухо.

**Author's Note:**

> 02.22.2012


End file.
